Fruits basket karoke
by lefi123
Summary: I will update soon!
1. Shigure's too sexy!

Fruits Basket Karaoke I hope you like this first up Shigure

Fruits Basket Karaoke I hope you like this first up Shigure!! I own none of fruits basket or music.

One day our favorite characters decided to have a Karaoke night and guess who demanded to be first? SHIGURE!! He picked I'm too sexy by McHammer!

(shigure)I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

(Hatori groans) …………..idiot

(shigureI'm too sexy for my shirt  
Too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts

(Yuki) perverted dog…you are staying away from Tohru from now on!

(Shigure)And I'm too sexy for Mylan  
Too sexy for Mylan, New York and Japan

(kyo) Well you dirty old man……I suppose you could always leave Japan for the sake of Tohru but you are too obsessed with yourself!

(shigure)And I'm too sexy for your body  
Too sexy for you body  
The way I'm disco dancing

(Hiro) Who would want you on their body?

(shigure)I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
On the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk

(Akito) You know my torture room has been empty for some time now…I could ….…….(stops after a glare from Hatori)

(shigure)I'm too sexy for my car  
Too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far

(Ayame) AH! Gure-san You Speak words that are all True! I WILL NEVER LEAVE Your SIDE!!

(shigure winks)

( Kyo Whispers to hatori) and…..how do you put up with those two again?

(Hatori) puts head on his hands) I have no idea….I need a break.

(rin) Have you ever considered Gure-san could be gay.

(hatori) Impossible…..he talks about high school girls all the time!

(shigure)And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat  
Whatcha think about that?

(Ayame still blushing from the wink) Tehe (hisses)

(rin) what the hell was that?

(yuki) Shigure might not be gay but I am starting to wonder about Ayame….

(shigure)And I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
And I shake my little tush on the catwalk

(ayame) OHHHHHHHHHHH (eyes Light up) Gure – san I LOVE YOU!! (Screams like People did when the beatles were around! Btw that was an idea from my aunt)

(shigure)I'm too sexy for my cat  
Too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy, poor pussy cat

(kyo) OH HELL NO!!

(Yuki) Baka Neko!!

(shigure)And I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

(All except ayame) THANK GOD IT"S OVER!!

Ayame: FEAR NOT FOR I THE BEAUTIFUL YOUTHFULL AYAME SHALL GO NEXT!!

(All except shigure) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

(ayame) I knew you would like it. (skips off to get ready)

The end of chapter one

Did you like this?? If you do please R&R !


	2. Ayame is so pretty!

Next up Ayame

Next up Ayame!! GOOOO AYAME once again please I do not own fruitsbasket or anything else im just having fun! Ayame has chosen I feel pretty by Sarah Brightman.

Despite the protests from the family Ayame was granted his chance to sing so here he goes!

(ayame)I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and bright  
And I pity  
Any girl who isnt me tonight  
I feel charming  
Oh so charming

(Hatori) Why me?

(Shigure) because he loves…………..T.T (Stops after a glare from Hatori)

(Ayame)Its alarming how charming I feel  
And so pretty  
that I hardly can believe Im real

(Kyo whispers) Hey Rat you go to the back and get a Knife…

(Shigure) OH NO YOU DON"T AYAME-SAN I WILL SAVE YOU!

(Yuki) So much for that plan.

(ayame)See the pretty girl in the mirror there?  
Who can that attractive girl be?  
Such a pretty face  
Such a pretty dress  
Such a pretty smile  
Such a pretty me  
I feel stunning

(Shigure) (Eyes Light up) OHHHH I FEEL AS IF I COULD FAINT!

(ayame stops singing) I WILL CATCH YOU!! FEAR NOT!!

After that little interlude Ayame promptly gets back to singing.

(ayame)And entrancing  
Feel like running  
And dancing for joy  
For Im loved  
By a pretty wonderful boy

(Shigure) THAT WOULD BE ME!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (screams like a girl)

(Ayame)See the pretty girl in the mirror there?  
Who can that attractive girl be?  
Such a pretty face  
Such a pretty dress  
Such a pretty smile  
Such a pretty me  
I feel stunning

(Ritsu) I'm that charming girl thank you very much!

(Tohru, Yuki, Kyo,) ……………………………………………

(Ayame)And entrancing  
Feel like running  
And dancing for joy  
For Im loved  
By a pretty wonderful boy

Shigure: THAT WOULD BE MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Kyo: do those two ever stop?

(hatori groans) No…….they are idiots.

(Rin) Well who goes next?

(Haru) Well that would be me!

(Yuki)

Well he can't be that bad!

(Shigure) OH REALLY? (he says in a booming voice popping a video into the Tv that is Haru singing Who's your daddy)

(Kyo) He's not going to sing that is he?

(Haru) OF COURSE!!

(ALL) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Haru will be going next!! Untill next time.


	3. Haru wants to be Yuki's girlfriend

Haru's turn to sing! ( I own none of the music or characters or just fruits basket! I'm just having fun!)

kyo) Say Haru why aren't you singing Who's your Daddy?

(Haru) That is a good question...

(Yuki) So why aren't you?

(Haru) Well I Searched the internet for the lyrics but I couldn't find any in english!

(Ayame) SO HE HAS CHOSEN!

(Hatori) What has he chosen?

(shigure and ayame) GIRLFRIEND BY AVRIL LAVIGNE!!

(Yuki) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

(tohru) I like that song!

(rin) I Hate it to the pits of hell!!

(Ritsu) Well I never heard it , but it sounds nice...

(Kyo) It's not...

(Tohru) but...

(Ritsu) OH MY GOD TOHRU I MUST APOLOGIZE FOR KYO's SHELLFISH BEHAVIOR! (notice he says Shellfish...)

(Hatori) Can we just begin?

(haru) OF COURSE! THIS GOES OUT TO YUKI!!.. not that I don't like you tohru I am just mad that he doesn't want me!

(yuki) HEY!

(Haru)Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

(Hatori) I'm living with idiots...

(Haru)Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

(Yuki) I don't like you and I'm not gay...and that's that!

(Haru)You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

(kyo) Tell me please tell me He did not just say he's a princess!

(yuki) You think this is any better for me BAKA NEKO!!

(Haru)She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

(Ayame) DON'T TALK ABOUT YUKI's GIRLFRIEND THAT WAY!

(Tohru) uhhh...(She heads up tp her room because she just too ashamed to call Haru her friend)

(haru)Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

(Rin) You need help and fast!

(shigure) I'M NOT GAY!

(ALL) TT...

(Yuki) Ummmmm Shigure...?

(Shigure) Yes?

(yuki) never mind.

(Haru)Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

(Ayame) Why don't you go out with Rin? She's your age and she's a Boy!

(Rin) Bas...

(Shigure) tsk tsk...

(haru)I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

(Yuki) When this Karoke ends I'm putting a restraining order out against you!

(Haru)Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

(Yuki whispers to Kyo) Can you kill me now?

(Kyo) NO! NOw you know how it feels to be chased around by Kagura!

(Yuki) Damn...

(Haru)In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

(Yuki) Suicide...

_NO WAY!_

_(All) THANK GOD!!  
_

_(Hatori) WHo is going next??_

_(Kagura) MEEEEEEE!! KYO- kun) Come to your Wife!!_

_(Kyo) Where The hell did she come from?_

_(Yuki) THIS ISM WHAT YOU GET!_

_(Shigure) now don't be rude!_

_(Kisa) What are singing Kagura-chan?  
_

_(Kagura)ummmmmm... It's a surprise!_

_The end_

_I hope you like this R&R!_


	4. Kagura's Beautiful

Next is Kagura

Next is Kagura! I own none of the characters or music I'm just having fun!

(Ayame) YOU GO GIRL!

(Hatori) Please begin Kagura)

(kagura) Ok!

(Kagura)Every day is so wonderful  
and suddenly, I saw debris  
Now and then, I get insecure  
from all the pain, I'm so ashamed

(Ritsu) Well Kagura you are pretty girl!

(Kyo) OH SHUT UP! Don't encourage her!

(Shigure) Now Kyo…Try not to wreck the house ok?

(Kagura)I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down

So don't you bring me down today

(Haru) Ok everyone I can't take anymore this horrible singing so…Yuki-kun go get a knife, kyo you're in charge of taking her down, and I will tie her up and gag her.

(Kagura) I heard that.

(Haru) Damn it.

(Kagura)To all your friends, you're delirious  
so consumed in all your doom  
trying hard to fill the emptiness  
the piece is gone left the puzzle undone  
that's the way it is

(Rin) So now you're a little emo I take it?

(Haru) Emo is a music genre Rin…………….

(Rin) shut up fag you must be one of them because you just sang girlfriend to Yuki over there! (No offense to anybody)

(Yuki) I am so scared to go to sleep at night now!

(Kagura)You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
you are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down  
don't you bring me down today...

(Shigura & Ayame) SING IT GURL!

(Kagura)No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what they say  
(no matter what they say)  
When the sun is shining through  
Then the clouds won't stay

(Hiro) SHUT UP NOW KAGURA OR SO HELP ME I"LL RIP YOUR BRAINS OUT!

(All) …………………………………………Hiro?

(Hiro) I'm sorry I can't take this anymore!

(Akito) I understand Hiro-chan it's getting to me to.

(Kisa) Let's go back to the main house after this Hiro-chan.

(Ritsu) I will take these darling little children back.

(Hatori) Oh, no you don't! Tohru would mind taking the kids back?

(Tohru) Not at all! It will be fun!

(Hatori) Thank you.

(Kagura)And everywhere we go  
(everywhere we go)  
The sun won't always shine  
(sun won't always shine)  
But tomorrow will find a way  
All the other times

(Akito) Well………………Hatori……. You've done good with me….so you can take a vacation _after_ you take care of Kagura's head!

(Hatori) I am not going to kill her Akito.

(Akito) You will do as I say!

(Hatori) I am not going to kill her.

(Akito) You will! Ok fine just knock her out with some medicine later.

(Hatori) Ok Akito.

(Kagura)'cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
Don't you bring me down today

(Akito) Believe me Kagura if I ever catch you alone…………(Stops because Kisa and Hiro are listening)

(Kagura) Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down today

(Ayame) I must say you sing beautiful!

(Shigure) Yes, there just must be a encore later on in this story. (I will have encores later…Different songs later.)

Every day is so wonderful  
and suddenly, I saw debris  
Now and then, I get insecure  
from all the pain, I'm so ashamed

(Kyo) I'm leaving this town soon..

(Ritsu) OH NO YOU DON"T if we have to endure this you do too!

I am Beautiful RIGHT KYO-KUN?

(Kyo) HELLLLLL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

(Kagura) WHAT………..DID YOU JUST SAY!! ( she starts chasing Kyo around the house.)

(Rin) So who is going next .

(Ayame) Shigure, Hatori, and I will be going next!

(Yuki) Well Hatori can you sing?

(Hatori) I don't know I've never sang in front of anyone before.

(Shigure) What do you want to sing Ayame?

(Ayame) MY HUMPS MY HUMPS MY LOVELY LADY LUMPSSS!!

Hatori passes out at the sound of that.

(shigure) Well Folks it is a strong possibility that we will be singing without Hatori!

(Ayame) ah..but fear Not! This story is Far from over.

(Shigure) Oh Ayame! What will we ever without Hatori?

(Ayame) Well now we can DANCE AND SING!

(AKito) I'm thinking suicide.

Well did you like this one? If you did please R&R and thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Oh and start thinking about who you want to sing again but don't worry that won't happen for another 4 chapters. There is going to be Groups singing!


	5. Ayame and shigure are like a virgin

I own nothing just having fun

I own nothing just having fun!)Next up is a Duet! Ayame and Shigure! They are singing Like a Virgin by Madonna!!

(Ritsu) Why aren't you singing My humps?

(Ayame) My dear Ritsu….we need Hatori and he's still passed out from the shock!

(Shigure) Can we Begin? I can't wait!

(Yuki) Let's get this over with.

(Ayame and Shigure)I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didnt know how lost I was  
Until I found you

(Momiji) Ayame…..I love your singing!

(kyo hits Momiji) SHUT UP YOU STUPID RABBIT!!

(Momiji) OOWWW KYO"S BEING A MEANIE TOHRU!!

(tohru) Kyo…..he's just a little kid.

(Kyo) No, he's not!! He'll be in the 9th grade next year!

(Tohru) …………………………….what?

(haru) It's true Tohru, I'll be in your school next year too.

(Yuki) She's shocked. (Tohru ran up to her room)

(shigure)I was beat incomplete  
Id been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new

(Akito) Kagura's gone finally! Hatori actually listened to me this time.

(Kagura stirring) wha….

(akito) OH HELL NO! (hits her and she falls unconscious again)

(Kyo) You know something Akito……..I am never going to say this again though. Thank you for being here.)

(Akito) I know wait HEY!

(Ayame)Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats (after first time, with your heartbeat)  
Next to mine

(Hatori wakes up) Hey who………..OH GOD! (He passes out again)

(kisa) Yuki-kun is grandpa ok??

(Yuki) yes kisa-chan.

(Shigure) Would you like some candy?

(hiro) no she wouldn't like any candy from a perverted man…..

(Ritsu) I thought you two left?

(Hiro) Kisa wanted to see Hari-san sing.

(akito red eyes) SHUT UP AYAME!!

(Kureno) Akito let's go back to the main house..

(Akito) NOOOOOO!! I am going to rip Shigure to shreds!

(shigure) what was that you didn't touch Tohru now did you….my poor flower!

(Kyo) WE ARE NOT AS PERVERTED AS YOU!

(Ayame) FEAR NOT GURE-SAN I WILL SAVE YOU FROM THESE NON- PERVERTED FIENDS!! Uh oh Ayame they caught you saying that aloud. Quick save yourself!

(Yuki) He does know he's speaking to himself in third person doesn't he.

(Kyo) I Doubt it!

(Shigure)Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
cause only love can last

(Rin) I think we should play America's next top model next.

(Shigure) You would win America's next top Prostitute for sure.

(Rin) asshole.

(Akito) well it is true with all that…………..(stops after a glare from Haru)

(haru) Don't say it!

(Akito) I was just saying………..

(Ayame)You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold(Ayame starts Swinging on a pole that appeared out of nowhere)

(Hatori) Finally I'm awake ………Somebody shoot me please!

(Shigure) Now Hari! That is no way to treat your family!

(Hatori) yes it is idiot!

(Ayame and Shigure)Oooh, oooh, oooh

(Shigure)Youre so fine and youre mine  
Ill be yours till the end of time  
cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Ive nothing to hide

(kyo) MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!!

(Arisa) SHUT UP ORANGY!

(Kyo) YOU SHUTUP YOU LAME EXCUSE FOR A WOMAN!!

(Akito) Kyo-kun you should have never said that! (he waves his hand over Kagura and she wakes up)

(kyo) SON OF A…………..! (Kagura starts chasing him around the house!)

(Ayame)Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me

(RIN) SHUTUP NOW BEFORE I T I TAKE A GUN TO YOUR HEADS!

(Kisa) Rin? What is wrong?

(rin) Nothing sweetie (Grabs Haru and throw him to the floor) I feel much better now.

(Haru) owww! What was that for?

(Rin) For being an idiot and gay!

(Ayame and Shigure)Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, baby  
cant you hear my heart beat  
for the very first time?

(Kisa) FINALLLLLY IT'S OVER!!

(all) kisa?

(kisa) why are you all looking at me?

(Shigure) uh I think you should go home and rest come I will take you!

(Haru) So who is singing next?

(Ayame) HATORI!! YAHHHHH!! WOOOOOH YOU ROCK! (Not anyone clapping)

(Shigure) I WANT HIS BABIES!!

(Akito) ummmmmm……...yeah right……………

(Hatori) I think I'm going to commit suicide.

(Ritsu) OH HARI-SAN IM SO SORRY FOR MY SHELL FISH BEHAVIOR!! (haha notice he still says shellfish.) I WILL KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT FROM NOW ON!

(Haru dramatic pause and stare ) right……………..

(Rin) So Hatori is going next?

(Hatori) Yes

(Unknow person) You think you can have a Karaoke night without me?

(Tohru) Welcome!

(Unknown) Yeah well I'll be going after Hatori and you better like it!

The end! Who do you think this person is? R&R Oh yeah it could be a character from kingdom hearts………..I know random but still.


	6. Hatori Kissed a girl

I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile

I am sorry I haven't updated in a while! I own none of the music or Fruits Basket. I am just having fun! Hatori is going next….You might get a surprise, so don't hate me for it lol!

(Ayame) So Hatori what are you singing?

(Hatori) I kissed a girl and Liked it by Katy Perry.

(Shigure) OOOOHHHHH I that song!

(Yuki groans) Oh my god………….who picked it!?

(Ayame) MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! YAYYYYAYY HATORI ACTUALLY Likes the song I picked!! AHHHHHHHH

(Hatori) This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

(Yuki) I do not like where this is going!

(Kyo) I know exactly where this is going. Shigure?

(Shigure) Yes, my pet?

(Kyo) I hate you. Hatori was the only decent one we had left in our family!

(Hatori) I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

(Rin) Oh my god………….You have a boyfriend! who is it?

(Haru coughs and looks down)

(Rin) Oh hell no!!

(Kyo) Don't worry it's not him!

(Rin) It better not be!

No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

(Hiro) HAHHAHAHAH HE just called himself a GIRL!! AHHAHAHAHHHAH

(Ayame) This is just like Rihanna's album good girl gone bad!

(Shigure) I didn't know you listened to that I'm Hurt! (sobbs)

(Ayame) FEAR NOT LET US GO TO MY SHOP AND LISTEN TO IT!!

(So while are two gays coughs I mean friends go to the shop Hatori continues singing)

(Yuki) I wanna die seriously…………….

(Haru) I will be your therapist!

(Yuki) I am better…..god knows what you'll do to me!

(Haru) Damn!

(Hatori) I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

(Akito suddenly appears) Hi everybody! WHAT THE HELLLLL!! ( Turns to Kureno)

What is this?

(Kureno) I KISSED A GIRL AND LIKED IT!! ( Dances)

(Yuki) I would think so.

(akito) OH HECK NO!!

Us girls we are so magical  
(Hatori) Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

(Ritsu and HAru) YES US GURLS ARE!! YOU GO GIRL!

(Hatori) I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

(Uknown person turns out to be Zexion from Kingdom hearts) Don't worry I Don't mind as long as it doesn't happen again!

(allh my GOD!!

Did you like this chapter? Well if you did R&R!

Thanks for all the reviews I got!!


	7. The break up song

Next up is (Zexion) He chose the potential break up song

Next up is (Zexion) He chose the potential break up song.

Zexion: this goes out to Hatori!

(Hatori) Oh my……..god!

(Zexion) It took too long  
It took too long  
It took to long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday

(Kyo) Who is this guy?

(Rin) Well he is a heartless off of kingdom hearts…..but I didn't know he actually existed.

(Haru) Hey guys I'm straight now!

(Yuki) Puh-leese like you could ever be straight!

(haru) Meanie.

(Zexion) I played along  
I played along  
I played along it rolled right off my back  
Obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?

(Hatori) Uh….A boyfriend that you don't have.

(Akito) He seems to think everyone thinks he's hot!

(Zexion) BECAUSE I AM!

(Akito) No your not.

(Kisa) AHHAHAHHA I LOVE YOU ZEXION!!

(Zexion) It's nice to have a fan.

(Kureno) uhhhh…..Kisa he's too old for you……. Let's go home……(whispers to Akito) This is unlike her!

(Akito) I know! Get her out of here now!

(kureno takes Kisa back to the Sohma house)

(Zexion) The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cuz without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
So you will know

(Kyo) Yo. Yo. You ain't no girl, Do I need to call my gangster Bras'?

(yuki) Baka NEKO!! You aren't supposed to act like that in this story!

(Kyo) Yo Yo . So what? Don't make me call my thugs!

(Haru) Who might they be?

(Kyo) Spongebob and Patrick.

(Rin burst out into laughter) Ahhhahhah I think Zexion could beat them without lifting a finger!

(Patrick) You call thug?

(Kyo) Go away now bitch.

(Patrick) Ok OK I be back soon, with my goons you can bet your life on it. (disappears)

(Zexion) You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me

(Demyx from kingdom hearts appears too) ZEXY!! Xemness needs you!

(Akito) Who are all these people?

(Zexion) I am singing wait!

(Demyx) Kay'!

(Zexion) This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

(Marluxia appears) OOOOHHH A KAROKE night! I will be staying! (he says all this while smelling a flower)

(Ayame) Hello….Ohhh you would love my shop! It has flowers and Costumes!

(Marluxia) AHHAH Someone who finally understands my love of flowers! (they skip off together!)

(Shigure) Ayame I'm hurt!

(Ayame) Shut up. I like him now.

(So while Shigure goes up to his room to sulk, Marluxia and Ayame go to look a Daisies! XD)

(Zexion) We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back

(Haru smirks) He sounds like a 5th grader!

(rin) I think he only got educated to that grade and then became a heartless, but don't blame him because he's hot and your not!

(Haru) So you are breaking up with me?

(Rin) yes.

(Haru) Oh well Hey Zexy! I'm Available now!

(Zexion) Not now muffin! Sorry Rin. I only date men!

(Zexion) You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cuz without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
So you will know

(Hatori) I will buy you a ticket anywhere if you just quit messing with my family.

(Zexion) Ok I wanna go to India!!

(Hatori) Hurry up and finish singing then!

(Zexion) You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me

(Hiro) You sound like a girl…

(Rin) He's emo what do you expect?

(Zexion) I AM NOT EMO! You must be the emo because you won't leave me alone and you keep sulking that I won't date you!

(Rin) OH SHUT UP!

(Shigure suddenly over his mood) Now Boys play nice!

(Rin and Zexion) SHUT UP!

(Shigure) Now you didn't Touch Rin did you? My poor Daughter!

(rin) WHATTTTTTTTTTT!!

(Shigure) We will talk about that later.

(Zexion) You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna cry  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon

(Haru) Zexy don't leave!

(Zexy) Muffin let's not fight in front of the children!

(shigure) and they say I am perverted…

(Zexion) You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me

(hatori) You know something I will buy one for haru too.

(Haru) Thank you daddy!

(Hatori) I am not your dad!

(Haru) whatever you say!

(Zexion) This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

(Kisa suddenly appears) I LOVE YOUUUUUUU!!

(Zexion) I love my little fan! (he looks around at everyone beaming) I will miss her the most!

(Akito turns to Kureno who has scratches all over his face) Do I wanna Know?

(kureno) No……..you really don't.

(Zexion) This is the potential break-up song  
Just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?

(Kisa) I LOVEE YOU ZEXION!!

(Zexion and Kisa dance around the kitchen)

(Xemness comes) ZEXION GET YOUR BUTT BACK TO THE CASTLE NOW!

(Zexon) but….I don't wanna leave Kisa!

(Xemness sighs) Ok……you can take her with you.

(Zexion holds kisa to his chest) YAY!

(Xemness) HURRY UP THE KEYBLADE MASTER IS ON THE MOVE!!

(zexion and kisa go through the portal)

(Hatori) NOOOOOOOOO! (jumps in after kisa, Xemness groans and goes in and closes it)

(rin) So while he's going to try and get kisa back who is going next?

(Ayame) MEEEEE!!

(Rin groans) Ok ok….but everyone is going to have to wait to know what the song is because I have a head ache.

(Ayame) Here is a hint.

She wore a yellow bikini.

The end

Did you like this chapter? If so R&R! Oh and I have announcement…..I'm going to wrap this story up in the next chapter or two because I have 4 stories to update! Sweet Tangerine, Famous Last words, Arra and Crepsley Drabbles, and my newest story Fruits Basket's next top model!

Thank you to all the reviewers! It makes me happy that people like my story!


	8. A litte annoucement

(Ayame) Hello Everybody I am sure you all can't wait until I sing she wears a teeny weeny yellow –

(Ayame) Hello Everybody I am sure you all can't wait until I sing she wears a teeny weeny yellow –

(Kyo) Get on with the notice PLEASE BEFORE WE ALL DIE!!

(Ayame) FINALLY SHOWING YOUR FEMINE side!

(Kyo) What the hell?

(Yuki) He means girly…..side….

(Shigure) please continue Aya!! I LOVE YOU!

(Ayame) I know I know……Well the author of this story would like me to tell you that Shigure told Rin who told Haru who told Momiji

(Momiji) HI!! (WAVES like a monkey)

(Ayame) Thank you Momiji. Momiji told kureno who told Ritsu who told Kisa who told Zexion who told Kyo who told-

(kyo) I DIDN"T SAY ANYTHING!!

(Ayame) Yes Yes you did….You were drunk though,that was the bes-

(Yuki) OK OK OK SHE WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU TO ALL HER REVIEWERS AND THAT SHE IS GOING TO UPDATE BUT SHE IS WORKING ON A STORY CALLED ''I'm Sorry'' for the Darren Shan Saga.

Did you like and all that they say is true! I am working on the story they mentioned. R&R!! I am going to update later.


End file.
